


Flamebird and Nightwing

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flamebird and Nightwing of Krypton fought crime and injustice.  That's what these siblings do, with some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flamebird and Nightwing

Flamebird and Nightwing are vigilantes. Their target is a sexual predator. Flamebird wove her way through the snowy, glistening night. Her golden wing-like gliders helped her to navigate closer to her prey. Nightwing, Flamebird’s partner and brother, smirked at the unsuspecting civilians’ obtuseness to their presence amusing them both.   Once Flamebird found their target, the deadly predators dropped to a snail’s pace to avoid detection. Nightwing landed next to a gargoyle and faded into the cover of darkness. Flamebird landed silently next to her prey and knocked him unconscious. Nightwing joined her and they flew off into the night, their prey between them.

Once Flamebird and Nightwing returned to the Nest, their headquarters, they were met by Darkwraith and Meadowlark. Meadowlark said “thank you for catching him” and threw the unconscious man over her shoulder. Darkwraith walked with Flamebird and Nightwing to the armory, where the two younger ones divested their armor and changed into casual clothes; black leather and Kevlar jumpsuit for Flamebird, and jeans and a t-shirt or Nightwing. Flamebird yawned cutely and went off to bed after hugging her siblings good night. She did have a test in the morning after all.

Nightwing looked at Darkwraith questioningly “What’s going on”

“One of our prisoners has intel that we can’t get out of him. We need Flamebird to use her skills as a coercionist to get the information, but I know that she won’t want to do it.”

“I’ll use my powers of persuasion to get her to do it. She’s a good—very good—coercionist but we need her to have confidence in herself to do it. It’s going to take a lot out of her to do it.”

“I’ll tell Warhawk. You need to sleep. Go to bed.” With the serious subject taken care of, the brothers parted.

Meadowlark looked quickly into her shared room with Flamebird. The girl looked angelic as she slept. Her curly russet-colored hair framed her head against her porcelain skin. The girl tensed slightly until Meadowlark started to run her fingers through Flamebird’s hair. Peaceful, innocent, quiet, gentle, loving little sister. Anyone who dared to harm the little songbird was going to regret it immensely. Meadowlark would make sure of it.

“Flamebird get up! You’re going to be late for school!” Warhawk yelled from the bottom of the stairs. A sleepy murmur and something that sounded like it rhymed with “duck stew” was heard. Warkhawk rolled his eyes as he walked up the stair and pulled his little sister out of bed and forced food into her mouth. She grabbed her skateboard, helmet and mouth guard, kissed Warkhawk on the cheek, shoved her helmet on and her mouth guard in, and ran out the door. Warhawk smiled sadly at the sight. His little songbird was growing up and he didn’t want her to fly away. She was going to be leaving the Nest next year and Warhawk was terrified. So many horrible things could happen to a young woman in the world and Warhawk wanted to protect her from harm. Warhawk knew that he had had taught her well though and would be there for his songbird when she was ready to fly home to the Nest with his love and protection.

 


End file.
